The Visitor
by KlynneL
Summary: Jason sends a special friend to visit his lonely mother.


**AN: Written for the October FicGrab at . If you haven't checked it out, you should.**

October 21

Dear Friends,

I have arrived safely at my hostess's place of employment, and was welcomed by both her and the staff photographer. It is very exciting being in the bullpen of one of the greatest news organizations in the world. Already my hostess has written an article about my journey, and she plans on journaling my travels on her blog. She is very lonely, and is glad that Jason sent her to visit. She hopes that he gets well enough that he can come home soon.

The rest of the day was uneventful. My hostess had to leave me behind while she had important investigating to do. I guess the stories I've heard about Jason's mom are true, I haven't even been here a day when Superman had to fly to her rescue. She really does attract trouble. Sadly, I didn't get a chance to meet the "Man of Steel." Maybe another day. Ms. Lane said that I was welcome to stay until Halloween, that she already had a costume for me. I wonder what kind of costume she has in mind….

October 22

Dear Friends,

Today I went to Centenial Park. It was beautiful. The last of the autumn leaves were falling in a blizzard of color. There was a big gathering at the crater left from when Superman fell. He came and gave a Thank You speech to the city. Has it really been a year? Anyway, he flew all the way to Kansas to pick-up Jason and his dad so they could spend the day together. Mr. Olson took lots of pictures of us together. There was a carnival at the park and I rode a Farris wheel and a carrisel. After that we went to the zoo then home. Tomorrow morning Superman will fly Jason, and his dad back to Smallville. There is something in the air here that makes them both sick.

October 23

Dear Friends,

Today I'm going to the Metropolis Museum of Natural History. Ms. Lane is writing an article on some of the meteors they have on display. Then she's going to show me the exhibit that is on loan from La Brea Tar Pits: a mammoth, a sabertoothed tiger and several other animals. It is a part of a bigger exhibit about the prehistoric era around the world.

October 24

Dear Friends,

Today I rode in a taxi and on a train. We got to the office just in time for the daily staff meeting. The Editor-in-Chief made the assignments for the day, and was updated on those working on longer reports. Ms. Lane gave him the next installment on my travels and they will be in this evening's paper. Mr. Olson took a very nice picture of me with my host family. It was decided that since Ms. Lane was so very busy I would get to spend time with some of the other staff as well. I get to hang with Mr. Olson the rest of today and go to some Daft Punk concert tonight followed by a viewing of "The Rocky Mountain Horror Picture Show" What is Daft Punk?

October 25

Dear Friends,

What a night. I thought that people only dressed up for Halloween. Daft Punk is Awesome! The music is indescribeable. I've never heard Techno-Punk. It is so cool! They dress like robots and sound like them. The lightshow was only part of the greatness. Lasers, computer screens, smoke…. The mosh pit was fun, but I was scared that I'd get hurt. Jimmy was very careful with me though. I'm already flat, I don't need to be wrinkled as well. I really liked the song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger." That's how I feel.

Then we went to an old-time theater to watch "Rocky Mountain Horror Picture Show." It was very late, and I was tired. I did look around a little before the movie started. The theater had a balcony, and we sat there by the railing. Jimmy says that it was a prime spot for photographing the event. I guess he's doing a story on pre-Halloween celebrations.

The people in the audience were dressed up like some of the characters in the movie and everyone had large buckets of popcorn. I got scared when someone tried to wipe their greasy hands on me, besides it was WAY past my bedtime. So Jimmy was very nice and put me in a special pocket of his camera bag. I snuggled against his laptop and went to sleep. It was such a great place to sleep that I'm going to take a nap there again today. Good-night all.

October 28

Dear Friends,

I'm sorry I haven't updated you in a few days, but I got a little lost. Someone thought it would be funny if they hid me. I guess practical jokes are common in the office. I wasn't very happy, they tacked me to a bulletin board in the accounting department. Nothing is more boring than accounting. I think they look for non-creative people for that job.

Anyway, Ms Lane found me when she went to turn in some recepts. I was so glad to see her. Turns out one of Jimmy's friends in the accounting department found me in his camera bag when she was looking for something, and thought it would be fun to hide me. Ms. Lane was very upset when she realized I was lost. She even threatened to call Batman to come and find out what happened to me. I guess she was really mad. But I'm back with her now, and she isn't going to let me out of her sight. Though tonight we are just going home, watch some sappy movies and go to bed early, which is fine with me. I couldn't sleep tacked to a bulletin board.

October 29

Today we went shopping. Nothing much exciting about that, but it has to be done. After we got the groceries we went to an art supply store so she could get what she needed to make my costume. I hope she isn't going to do some geometry thing, she keeps mentioning an intersect. She is being very secretive about what she is up to.

Tonight we were Trick-or-Treated. Ms. Lane is sad that Jason couldn't be with us, that if he was we would have gone door to door. Instead we stayed at home, but I got to dress up as "Chuck Bartowski" I even had a silver tie and a pocket protector. I handed out the candy. The kids all were very excited to see me. They had been reading about me in the Daily Planet, and some had their own Flat Stanley's making their way in the world. I guess I'm not alone!

Tomorrow is my last day with Ms. Lane, then she will send me on to my next host, someone she calls an overgrown Canary. I hope she doesn't think I'm bird-cage lining. I'll miss Metropolis and the friends I've made here. My next destination is Star City, CA.

Until then,

Flat Stanley.

**AN: Please let me know what you think. Review**!


End file.
